Tamashii Tournament
by InsaneDreamer
Summary: Anna has always been known to have a bad past but having it revealed was not a good ideal for any of them. But is revealed and secrets are out. A new Tournment has started and if they aren't careful they could die. Better Summary inside.


**_Tamashii Tournament _**

**Summary: It's been a year since the Shaman Tournament was postponed. Things have quieted down. On a nice summer day, Anna is colder then usual. When the gang, besides Anna, goes to a festival they meet a strange girl. Suddenly strange things start happening. Hao's back with a new crew? Anna has siblings? What is the Tamashii ((spirit)) tournament? **

**A/N: There will be a little OOC in the character also some of my facts will be wrong so forgive me. Also a little help will be sufficient, if it's not much to ask. Also some of the new characters stats can be found in either my profile or my sisters, Sparkling-Ruby Gem. **

**Pairings: Yes there will be pairings, if you don't care for them then ignore and read the story. AnnaXYoh, PirikaXRen, HaoXOOC, JeanneXLyserg, HoroHoroXTamao. **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**

* * *

**

Today was a beautiful day lifting many spirit but unbeknownst to the people of Tokyo, Japan a girl woman watching them. The people hurried and chatted, in the bustling city. The woman sat in the penthouse of a hotel. The window allowed her a view of most of the city.

She looked to be the age of 20, long silky black hair draped over her shoulder and back, it reached her waist. Her skin was milky white complimenting her figure and hair. Cold silver eyes watched the people. She was gorgeous, any person would admit that. Yet her cold eyes would make any shudder.

"Pathetic, stupid life forms. Wasting good air." she said her voice a melodious sound. She sat cross legged wearing a silver sleeveless dress and dark blue skirt. She didn't turn as the door to the room opened then closed.

"Enjoying the view, Mimi?" asked the deep voice obviously a man, sarcastically. The woman identified as Mimi turned slightly to peer at the man in the corner of the eye.

The man was tall and had a slight build he looked to be 22. Not over toned yet not weak looking. Light, almost silver, blond hair fell in waves to his shoulder. It was tied back by a black tie. He wore a black button up shirt, with three buttons at the top unbuttoned, and matching black jean pants. They worked well his dark black eyes. He had some similarities to Mimi making it a bit obvious that they wheresomewhat related.

"Hiro-niisan back so soon? Where's Hanako?" questioned Mimi standing up and turning towards her brother. He raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"She's not here? I thought she said she was going to check in with you before...Dang her. I know where she is." His frown deepened. She looked at him and suddenly her eyes snapped open. As she remembered what today was and what Hanako had told her earlier.

**Flashback **

**_"Why are you making chocolate cake, Hanako? You're allergic to sugar and I hate sweets." Mimi complained slightly as she watched her younger sister in the kitchen. She sat at the breakfast table. _**

**_The 17 year old just gave her a sweet cold smile. The girl was extremely cute with dark blond hair and a round young face. Her hair was in two ponytails held up with cute panda clips. She was decorating a chocolate cake and humming. She wore a pink dress and whitish pink boots. A nice white apron went over the dress. Bright blue eyes stared at her big sister. _**

**_"Silly Ane, don't you remember what tomorrow is?" she got a blank stare from her older sister, Hanako giggled. "Don't worry. I'm making it because she loves chocolate cake!" _**

**_Mimi raised a perfectly sleek eyebrow and shrugged. She turned back to her book. _**

**End **

**

* * *

**

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

---------

----------

-------------

A breeze lightly lifted the blond hair off her shoulder. Anna Kyouyama sat on the window sill quietly. She listened to the racket downstairs as guest began to arrive. Tonight was a festival ((I don't think there really is a festival)) and Yoh had invited some friends over to celebrate and go to it. Well he had told her it was a few friends in truth it was a LOT more.

He had invited, Pirika, HoroHoro, Ren, Jun, Ryu, Tamao, Lyserg who had been specially asked to bring Jeanne and for some reason did, Manta, Faust and Elizabeth and Chocolove. Anna knew there was a lot more people then Yoh had said yet still stayed in her room. She tucked the blond hair that had escaped from behind her hair back in its place. She allowed a sigh to escape her pink lips.

Yoh hadn't bothered to ask her to go, probably thought she'd go either way. Well not this time. It surprised her a little that they had known each other for a year and a little more yet, Yoh knew nothing about her. She refused to admit it but it saddened her slightly but of course she learned to push back the emotion. Now she knew Yoh a lot more then he thought.

Like how she was probably the only one who noticed he still had a slight scar in his heart about losing his twin. It would forever be like that probably. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the window frame. Her hand hung out the window slightly. While her other arm rested across her stomach. To anyone who just entered they would think that this was a beautiful sight of the Ice Queen.

It was interrupted by a crash downstairs. She jerked up and could hear a yell. She sighed and got up.

---------

"SHUT UP!" yelled HoroHoro and Ren at the same time at Chocolove as he made a joke. He backed away but continued with his jokes. Pirika was having a serious twitching problem with her eye. Yoh laughed at them, the others just sweat dropped and did there own thing.

"Uh, Yoh shouldn't we stop them?" Manta asked also watching. All of them hadn't changed much except for there height. Especially Manta, who had it seems a sudden growth spirit and may have not been the tallest but was still tall. He reached Yoh's shoulder now.

Yoh shook his head and gave him a care free smile. Yoh was happy with all the fun. He hadn't seen them all in a while, all of them separating there ways. When Manta wasn't around the house and Anna wasn't training/torturing him it was pretty quiet. Unfortunately Yoh hadn't managed to get any closer to Anna. He suspected he would have to know about her more if he ever wanted to open her up. He just didn't know how yet.

"ONII-SAN!" screamed Pirika grabbing the attention of everyone. She stood glaring over her brother who looked very afraid. When HoroHoro had lunged at Chocolove, the 'comedian' dodged and HoroHoro went face first into good china cabinet breaking most of it. Ren looked smugly at the both.

"Look what you did clumsy baka." insulted Ren smirking. Pirika turned her glare at him and marched up to him until her face was an inch to his. Ren surprised still glared at her.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" yelled Pirika turning her anger out at him. She suddenly stumbled back blushing. She finally figured out how close her face was to him. She caught herself and glared at him but the blush stained her cheeks still.

Over the past year Ren had actually visited them at their house quite a couple times, mostly with his sister who had became friends with Pirika. They had moved in about two blocks away from Anna and Yoh. They didn't want to go back to their village very much through they went there at Christmas. Pirika refused to admit this but she had gotten a small crush on her brothers ((a little non willingness from both sides)) best friend. She usually never showed it of course but she did tell Anna. Anna was always easy to trust with secrets and made her feel safe.

"Look what happened! What will Anna-san think? Wait, where is Anna-san?" said Pirika suddenly shifting moods. HoroHoro sighed in relief. He did notice the slight sadness in Tamao's eyes. He knew that she was a bit hurt because she had always been jealous of Anna's and Yoh's relationship. She had been happy a bit because Anna wasn't here to steal Yoh's attention away.

Through don't get it wrong, Tamao liked Anna but she just wanted to have Yoh for herself. Anna and Tamao had become friends well as much friends as Anna would allow. Like Pirika, Tamao found Anna like a sister. Yet HoroHoro couldn't help getting jealous at Tamao's jealousy for Yoh. He had fallen for Tamao because of her sweetness. Also because she had use to help come over and cook until Pirika had finally learned herself. All of them, even Yoh, were suddenly aware that Anna wasn't here.

"Anna is right here." came the cold voice of the Ice Queen herself. She stood in the middle of the stairs looking down at them. She clearly saw all the mess a broken things. Yoh noted surprised that Anna wasn't wearing a kimono. All of them where dressed for festival times yet Anna was in her regular clothes. They had planned to leave in about 30 minutes.

"Anna-san! I'M SORRY! MY BRO-" began Pirika but she was cut off.

"HoroHoro, please clean this mess up and all of you too. Also please keep it quiet, I know you are excited but please." Anna asked quietly very unlike herself who would order all of them around in stead and deliver a smack at HoroHoro. Everyone was stupefied by the meek Ice Queen.

She turned around and headed upstairs. Yoh followed after motioning for the others to clean. Tamao frowned but stayed silent. Lyserg stood up and began helping. He made Jeanne sit down saying it was not her work. The rest began helping through some where making more mess then work. Yet they tried there best to quiet down. It wasn't every day the legendary Ice Queen asked you meekly to do something. Of course they couldn't stay that quiet nor for to long and soon was it just as loud as it was minutes ago.

----------------------

"Uh, Anna?" Yoh said softly opening her door. He blushed slightly at the pretty sight. She was again sitting on her window sill the breeze playing with her hair. She watched him at the corner of her eyes.

"Why aren't you dressed? I thought you where coming with us to the festival?" questioned Yoh as he moved to the middle of the room.

"I don't feel like it." was the only reply from Anna. Yoh frowned slightly but quickly smiled determined to change her mind. Yet he was bit a hurt at her cold curt reply.

"I'll fun! Or I'll stay with you!" Yoh said smiling. Anna frowned and turned full faced at him now.

"No, go, I want to be alone." was her cold reply again. There eyes met, Yoh's eyes silently begged. Anna's just held up a wall with extreme coldness. He finally looked away. Usually she would give up by now but he knew if she didn't give in now she didn't want to go.

"A-alright, we are um, leaving right now." he said softly turning now. He closed the door behind him. Anna listened at the excited voices downstairs knowing full well Yoh was masking his pain again. She listened as the left the house and walked away.

Finally she slid down from the window sill and began to rock herself. She couldn't take it anymore and let the tears spill down. "I'm sorry Yoh. All I cause you is pain." she whispered slightly whimpering. She got down from her window and slowly crawled to her futon . She pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes. The legendary Ice Queen dropped her invisible wall of coldness and the feelings came rushing back.

"_Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday stupid Anna, Happy to Me." _she slowly cried herself to sleep. A very fitful sleep, in which she was thrown back in to memories of the past.

-----------------------------

"YES I CAUGHT ONE! BEAT THAT TAO!" yelled HoroHoro as he caught a fish in his net. Only to have it jump out. He and Ren had been having a contest against each other in the games. The rest of the group just laughed as Pirika grabbed the two by the ear and dragged them away.

"Now look what happened! You spent almost all our money Onii-san! I wanted to buy that cotton candy they where selling!" Pirika complained as the group walked. She kept complaining for a while. Finally as they neared the other games a blue puff was shoved/pushed into her face.

"There you happy, onna! Shut up already." Ren said glaring and walking by. Pirika stood there like a half wit. HoroHoro walked up to her and took a handful of the cotton candy and ran in front next to Tamao.

"Hey, big brother!" Pirika whined. She ran but accidentally tripped on Tamao who fell side ways onto Manta who tripped Lyserg who fell forward on to Jeanne who he missed but did push her side ways. Mental picture: Dominoes.

"Jeanne-san are you alright?" Lyserg said as he quickly stood up. He saw Jeanne on the ground, on top of another girl. He ran over and helped Jeanne up. He began to check her all over, she blushed with all the attention. He then seemed to find his place and quickly walked over to the other girl to help her. Jeanne frowned.

"Woops, Sorry! I and my friends are a bit of clumsy people." Yoh laughed as he got to the girl first. He rubbed the back of his head. The girl stood up and he couldn't help but blush. So did all the boys.

The girl was smaller then he and she looked up at him with big blue eyes. Now that he could see her clearly she looked to be at least 17 years old. She wore a pink kimono with red petals. Her honey colored hair was in two buns with a little hair hanging out. Yoh had to admit she was cute, but at the back of his mind a little voice said 'Not as much as...' he pushed the voice back.

"It's alright, it was partially my fault. Sweetie there tripped over my bear. Oh, yes my name is Hanako. What are all of yours?" Hanako asked giving them a super sweet smile. They all began introducing each other in there unique ways. When they where all finished Hanako gave a cooler smile though only Yoh really saw how cold looking it was.

"Asakura? My, my the one who beat Hao himself how very interesting." Hanako said softly but the group still heard. There eyes widened taken aback.

"You're a SHAMAN?" Manta exclaimed. Hanako just gave him a smile and shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm a miko." Hanako replied. The rest of them seemed a bit interested. It was as if Hanako knew they where going to ask millions of questions, she held up a hand and gave a sweet smile. She clapped her hands together. A person they hadn't noticed in a black suit appeared. He handed her something.

"Here you go." she said softly handing a package to Yoh. He looked surprised and even more so when she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It's a birthday present for An-Chan. Tell her Onee-chan misses her very much. Oh yes, you should stay away from her. She'll be going home soon, Asakura." Hanako whispered into his ear for only him to hear. He stood there dumb folded. Then she turned around giving them a sweet smile and a wave.

"Whoa dude! Totally cool!" HoroHoro said as he gave Yoh a slap on the back. Tamao looked a bit stressed though. The rest of the boys came up to him. The girls glared in the direction that Hanako had went. Well Jeanne and Tamao just looked a bit stressed.

'An-Chan? Anna?' Yoh thought ignoring the rest of the questions and comments as he stared down at the package.

------------

---------

--------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

Anna heard them come in and she looked raised her face from the sink. It was wet but the red spots from her tears had disappeared. She walked out of the kitchen and saw them drop themselves into the couch and ground. They all seemed tired and exasastued so Anna turned to leave. Yoh had just looked up and finally noticed her.

"Anna! Thought you where asleep." Yoh said grinning and standing up a little unbalanced. Anna looked at him coolly and sighed.

"You better go to sleep now because you are training tomorrow even if I have force you to get up." Anna said looking over her shoulder. Yoh rubbed the back of his head still grinning. By now the rest of the people had noticed the exchange.

"Happy Birthday Anna!" Yoh said handing her a flower necklace he had picked up at one of the stands. It had blood red flowers and was tied on a black string. It looked pretty and a normal girl would squeal over it because it looked real but Anna just spun around.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Anna blurted out looking quite alarmed. Yoh didn't understand why though.

"It's your birthday Anna?" Jun said smiling and a cheer of happy birthdays went through the room. Anna ignored it and looked expectantly at Yoh who still looked confused.

"Um, a girl named Hanako said it was your birthday. Oh yeah she also gave me this!" Yoh said not noticing the alarm and fear shining brightly in Anna's coal colored eyes. He handed her the package and she took it. She ripped it apart. The group looked interested in it.

It was a gorgeouspure white kimono with black petals falling all over it. It was just right for Anna's size and a necklace was tied to it. It was a black chocker with a white cherry blossom pendent. Ribbons tied, tied it to the kimono. The girls squealed over it because of how beautiful it looked. What Anna noticed it was the letter and the kimono fell into Jun's arms. Quickly she read the letter and her face twisted in disgust and hatred. Yoh and the boys where the only ones who noticed this.

"It's so pretty, Anna! So lucky! How do you know that Kohana girl?" Tamao blurted out excitedly. Before anyone else could comment the door bell rang and Ryu hurried to answer it. After a few minutes he returned with a smallcake with the words "Happy Birthday An-Chan!" on it.

Ryu handed it to Anna who looked at it with hatred and disgust she had given to the letter. "Anna are you alright?" Manta asked looking at her twisted face.

Anna was handed the small cake and the kimono. She looked at them both with disgusted looks and the girlslooked confused. Anna let the things drop and the cake fell onto it ruining it. She looked then threw it away from her as if it was poison or a disgusting piece of crap.

"ANNA! Oh No!" Pirika cried seeing the beautiful dress and delicious looking cake fall. She looked at Anna with a confused look and Pirika and Tamao tried to clean the dress.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Anna suddenly yelled her eyes hidden behind blond bangs. Her fists where clenched and her nails bit in so much a bit of blond slid out of the clenched fingers.Immediately Jeanne looked alarmed and tried to brush the blood out of Anna's hand. Anna just pushed her away a little roughly.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Yoh asked amazed at her passionate anger. They had all seen her angry but this was different. Something was different about this anger. Maybe it was because it wasn't her usual icy anger, no this was a passionate kind of anger. Something she did not show.

"Shut Up!" Anna growled and Yoh reached out for her, not thinking of the consequences. He should have because the room became very quiet.

**_SLAP _**

Yoh's face turned left and his eyes widened with shock. Her slap was so different from the others, this one was serious. He held his cheek and turned back to her. Everyone immediately suddenly started asking Yoh if he was alright but all he could do was look at Anna with so much hurt in his eyes it almost broke her heart but she stood firm.

"**Do not touch me Asakura Yoh." **she coldly and firmly looking at him with shielded eyes.

"Maybe it's you who shouldn't touch Yoh-kun! How can you be so cruel Anna!" Tamao suddenly cried as she patted Yoh's cheek. Anna just stayed silent. HoroHoro looked at Tamao suddenly surprised, he had never seen this forward. The wind blowing violently slammed open the shoji doors. It moved Anna's hair and for the first time everyone saw Anna differently.

"Shut up, you don't know anything." Anna said in her cold voice but her eyes showed hurt and pain. Old pain mixed with new. Coal black eyes shined with what seemed like tears. She closed her eyes and it was shielded with the invisible barrier again.

She turned and without a word ran. Just ran into the dark night away from all of them. Leaving Yoh to slide to his knees and everyone else to try to cheer him up and look after him. Yoh just watched her leave with pain and confusion. Confusion because he didn't understand what was wrong with her. All he had tried to do was make her happy.

Pain because he knew she was right. He knew almost next to nothing about Kyouyama Anna. Pain because he didn't want her to be right. He wanted to know her but how he was when he didn't understand her. So he just sat there while Tamao patted his cheeks with warm water. He had been led to a chair and was currently sitting there.

Jun, Ryu, Faust, Elizabeth, and Chocolove left but the rest stayed planning to stay here tonight. Soon a few hours after Anna had left, Yoh went to his room and lied down. The rest of them did as well going to bed. The next morning Yoh sucked up his courage and entered Anna's room only to discover a horrifying fact.

Anna had never came back that night.

* * *

A/N: Douzo Yoroshiku. I hope you liked this and will review the story. Thank you for reading and hoped I didn't confuse you with anything. I'm sorry if things are going to fast.


End file.
